After-Effects
by Chrisii
Summary: Tag to 1x05. What exactly were the effects of the plant that Robin gave to Allan?


**After-Effects**

Djaq felt a grin tug at her lips as she surveyed the small group of outlaws. They were obviously a tight group, ready to die for each other if that was what it took. Will, an obviously very shy kid from what she had gathered, gave her a small smile and continued to sharpen the brand new arrow he had just made. One for Robin probably. Much was still cooking dinner and grumbling about his promise about fasting while a grinning Robin told her the basic rules and how the group worked. The huge guy, ironically named Little John, was sitting up against a tree, keeping an eye on Allan. Robin had sauntered off, his steps causing leaves to crunch under his boots until he sat down next to Will so he could admire the newly made arrows. However, Djaq's thoughts had long since settled on the blonde of the group. Moans of discomfort escaped him every now and then, and sweat shone on his pallid face. His hands were tied to his sides, tight enough as to withhold his thrashing, but loose enough as to allow a certain degree of comfort. Sometime into the night, Allan had fallen into an uneasy slumber. His brow was pinched in pain, and his features contorted in discomfort as he lay in a rather awkward position. He was laying perfectly still, not moving a single muscle even as his eyes moved repeatedly under their lids. Robin deemed it safe to untie him before laying the thief down gently on his bedroll and allowing Djaq to throw a light blanket over his frame. She took in the group one last time before retiring to her spot for the night.

* * *

><p>Will couldn't fathom what woke him up. He gazed blankly at the dark sky, hidden with the thick trees above his head until the sound of someone stumbling caught his keen ears. He sat up quickly just in time to witness Allan staggering out of camp. Will frowned as he silently followed the other man until Allan's legs gave out and he fell to his knees in a small clearing. A tremor shook his spine as the blonde heaved, clearly straining to keep himself balanced on his hands as the tremors grew even more violent. Worry flooded the carpenter as he saw the black goo that tainted his friend's vomit. Allan continued to dry heave and Will found it in himself to rub a hand up and down the blonde's back. The silent comfort was more than enough as Allan finally stopped, breathing harshly in the silent night. Once certain that Allan was done, Will aided the thief onto a log which rested on the ground.<p>

"I'm going to get Djaq. Okay?"

Allan gave him a small nod and Will ran off as quick as he could. When he got to camp, he found Robin awake as well, presumably having jolted awake from yet another nightmare. After waking up the girl, the three of them sprinted to where Allan had his head resting between his knees. He was slightly green, and Will immediately got him on his knees, just in time for the blonde to once again start throwing up. Robin didn't waste time to drop on his knees and help keep Allan up. The blonde was violently shaking and cold sweat covered his body as he basically collapsed against the leader of the group. Robin murmured a few words of comfort while coaxing Allan into taking small sips of water to wash away the taste. His eyes were fluttering close and Robin could feel the trickster relaxing even more against his body, however, Djaq was quick to slap him awake again. Allan let loose a strangled protest at the rough treatment as he gazed at the woman kneeling next to him. She dangled a vial in front of his face, causing a frown to mar his features until she tipped his head back and poured its contents down his throat. He immediately gagged, and attempted to cough it out, but Will had clamped a hand on his mouth and nose, forcing the blonde to swallow the vile mixture. Robin aided him into swallowing a few sips of water again, and Allan whispered a hoarse thanks before slumping completely, energy clearly drained from his earlier ordeal.

"He's warm." Will murmured, worry clear in every fibre of his being.  
>"He'll be okay Will." Robin hurried to assure the young man.<br>"We need to get him back to camp." Djaq ordered after making sure that the thief didn't have any broken bones or any serious wounds.

Getting Allan back to camp was relatively easy. Despite his bulk, the thief was surprisingly lightweight and Robin easily heaved the young boy over his shoulders. Will and Djaq had run ahead so as to lay a few blankets in a comfortable spot and prepare the herbs and other instruments she needed to use. Will ran off once again to fill a pot with water from the stream. When he returned, Djaq and Robin were literally undressing Allan. His many shirts were now laying in a heap on the ground, and sweat shone on his fever hot skin. Djaq immediately soaked a couple of cloths in the water that Will had set down next to her, and then set to tenderly wiping off the sweat from Allan's chest and face. Shivers wrecked the blonde, and Robin silently passed his fingers through the blonde's hair, keeping the sweat soaked strands from sticking to his face while Will aided Djaq into soaking the rags into clean water and leaving them to rest on Allan's forehead and around his neck. During all of this, the blonde remained unaware, clearly unconscious or in a very deep sleep. In fact, he didn't even flinch when Will threw a blanket on his frame.

"We should sleep, he'll sleep till the morning for sure. I'll check up on him then." Djaq ordered the others.  
>"I'll stay on watch, I'm not tired." Robin said with a small shrug before plumping down in front of a tree and resting his back against it.<br>"Robin, exhausting yourself won't help him." Djaq tried to make him see reason.  
>"I know. I'm just not tired." Robin repeated with a tone that told her to stop arguing.<br>"If you stay awake, then keep an eye for him, wake him up if he has any nightmares." Djaq said before laying down herself. "And change the cloths every now and then!"  
>"Will do Djaq, now go to sleep." Robin said with a small smile.<br>"Good night." She murmured before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>The night passed torturously slowly for Robin Hood. He unconsciously traced the outline of an arrow, letting his fingers caress the tip of the feathers while his mind wandered. Dawn was just breaking, spilling orange light over the dark, moist leaves. Allan was laying quietly behind the archer, nothing but a soft whimper or a moan leaving his mouth every now and then. Despite Robin having just soothed him from a deep nightmare, the troublemaker's eyes were moving beneath their lids, clearly showing that something still troubled him in his fevered sleep. The cloths were regularly changed and Robin was doing his best to keep Allan cool even when the fever rose a few degrees. As the day progressed, the gang began to wake up one by one, only to come across their leader packing everyone's bags. Their confused expressions almost sent Robin into hysterics. Will's usually pristine hair was in disarray, black strands sticking up everywhere. After they had taken some breakfast, Robin gently explained that they would be moving into the cave for the next few days, as the weather looked quite stormy and they didn't want to risk Allan getting even sicker because of cold exposure. After everyone had come to their senses properly the boys set to removing any sign that a group of people had stayed there while Djaq checked on Allan, whose eyes were glazed and clearly unfocused. Her brows pinched together in worry as she took his temperature, allowing the thief to lean against her cool hand.<p>

"We need to get him settled down, then avoid moving until he gets better," She said.  
>"We're not far, only a few miles, shouldn't even take an afternoon." Robin assured her.<br>"I can walk Djaq, don't worry." The blond murmured as he stood up.  
>"Allan.." Will's tone held a warning.<p>

The blonde only took two steps before his knees buckled. Thankfully, John was standing close enough as to immediately catch him and carry him bridal style in his arms. It was a sign of how miserable Allan was feeling that he didn't say anything and just snuggled into John's thick robes before falling asleep. Nobody commented as several fever-induced dreams caused the sick lad to mumble and thrash in the large man's arms. Thankfully, the cave wasn't far away, and Will and Much wasted no time in order to lay a couple of blankets on top of an outcrop of rocks that lay deep in the cave. Allan didn't react to anything except the cold that caused him to shiver violently and try to snuggle in the thick blankets even when Djaq forcibly turned him on his back again as to keep track of his temperature, his face cool, and to be able to trickle a few droplets of water down his throat.

The sunlight would have filled the cave with light, but the clouds were obscuring it, and soon enough, heavy rain started pelting the forest floor. Much started a fire and set a pot over it, knowing that making lunch would be far more useful than panicking and causing a havoc. The mood was sombre, and the silence created tension in the air as the others moved around quietly. Some lay their bedrolls on the ground. Others worked on arrows and bows. Others simply sat there, staring at the wall, minds lost in thought. Djaq didn't move from next to Allan. No one did. Despite being immersed in other activities, they were tuned in with their gang member. Whenever a groan or a mumble echoed, Much could see everyone's eyes flick up to where the blonde lay, staring at him for a few seconds before returning to what they were doing. Despite their best efforts, Allan's fever persisted and eventually raised even more. His skin was like a furnace, dry yet soaked with sweat, hot yet shivering with cold. The blonde was clearly caught in delirium. He thrashed against their hold, attempting in vain to escape whatever plagued his mind. His blue eyes were wide open yet unseeing, glazed over and unfocused as they flicked from side and side, not resting on anything or anyone in particular. This had happened countless times in the last hour, but finally Allan went lax, slumping back on the blankets as the adrenaline left him and exhaustion took over his mind again. Much let a sigh escape his nose as he saw Robin shake his head, one hand unconsciously grasping the bridge of his nose before he grabbed his bow and arrows and headed outside, where the previously unrelenting rain had turned into nothing but small showers every now and then.

No one said anything. They knew that Robin needed a little time alone. And they knew that their leader knew how to take care of himself. Besides, Much would go looking for him in a short time. That was sure.

At least, that was until Allan shot upright and searched through everyone before speaking urgently.

"Robin? Where's Robin?! I want to speak to him! Tell him..." He trailed off as Djaq laid him down again, but continued before she had a chance to lull him back to sleep. "Not to blame himself..." He slurred the last part before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness once again. Everyone stared at the thief with something akin to awe and surprise in their eyes before Much turned and practically sprinted out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Robin trudged through the wet, leafy landscape, occasionally shooting an arrow at random trees before retrieving the wasted arrows so that Will could sharpen them. Twigs snapped under his feet, but for once, he didn't care. After some pointless walking, he found a log and sat heavily on it. His head automatically found its place between his knees, fingers lacing behind his neck as to keep it in place. The bow cluttered to the ground next to him, clearly forgotten by its user as the archer's head filled with thoughts.<p>

Everything that was happening to Allan was his fault. No one else's. It had been his idea to chew the plant. Sure, he had told the blonde not to swallow it, but come on, with all the hassle that was going on, he couldn't really expect Allan not to instinctively swallow. Now, the blonde was practically delirious in a damned cave, with no means of a sure roof and proper medicine and warmth. Robin unconsciously tugged at his thin strands as more thoughts continued to torment his soul. What if Allan died? The fever was rather high, it could be enough to fry his brain. It would be just another death on his hands. But this wasn't just another death. It would be the death of his friend. And he would have killed him. His idea would have gotten a friend dead. Another friend dead. As if Roy hadn't been enough. Little John was still mourning. Allan's death would surely be the cause of the gang's break-up. They wouldn't cope. The brunet was sure. Allan's humour was needed in their gang. Despite being annoying sometimes, it was essential.

Robin felt surprise ripple through him as tears slipped down his cheeks. The warm moisture was a shock to his cold features but Robin let them fall, trying to at least expel some of his negative thoughts through the tears.

He didn't know how much time had passed since his departure from the cave. He only knew that the sun had reached the horizon, causing orange light to once again spill in the natural environment. Robin let a sigh escape his lips, only then noticing Much. The servant was quietly sitting against a tree opposite to the archer. His nose was bright red, clearly showing that the blonde was frozen, and Robin was shocked, but at the same time not, at Much's never ending loyalty. After several cracks from his abused spine and joints, Hood was standing up and somewhat straight again. The dried tears were frozen solid and caused his eyes to itch furiously as his lashes stuck to each other.

"Master, it was not your fault." Much said quietly, his eyes meeting Robin's red rimmed ones.  
>"It was Much, nothing can ever change my mind about that." Robin murmured quietly before picking up his bow and starting the walk back to the cave.<br>"But Master.."  
>"No Much. I gave Allan that plant. He's practically del-"<br>"He's asking for you. He was asking for you in his delirium Robin. So if you are done moping around, you might want to see what he wanted. If he's awake that is. He lost consciousness before I even exited the cave." Much admitted in anger.  
>"And you just told me that now?!" Robin's voice raised in shock and slight anger as his footsteps automatically lengthened and quickened.<br>"Well, I thought it best if you got the anguish and self hate out of your system first." Much said, hurrying to keep up with his Master.  
>"Next time, tell me immediately Much!" Robin growled in between heavy breaths.<br>"Hopefully there won't be a next time of this!" Much retorted without thinking.

Robin stopped so suddenly Much ran into his back and almost fell back on his ass had Robin not caught hold of his arm instantly.

"He isn't going to die Much. Please, tell me he isn't going to die on us."

Much stared open mouthed at his master and friend. Robin was _pleading with him_. Asking him for reassurances that he won't have to suffer another death. That he won't have to add another nightmare to the list. It was as if Robin was drowning and searching for anything, even a strand of hay, that he could grasp to in order to live. Robin had not given up on their friend, Much knew that, but the leader still needed convincing that Allan would be fine. That Allan would be as good as ever in no time.

"Allan's a fighter Master. He will not die, we will not let him." Much said with a small smile.

Robin's eyes seemed to lighten a little in relief before he grabbed Much and hugged him close, allowing his head to nestle on Much's shoulder. The servant gasped in surprise before silently rubbing Robin's back, giving his master the support he needed. Robin eventually let go and hurriedly turned around in order to walk the few minutes left to the cave. However, Much didn't miss the small, grateful smile that pulled at Robin's lips.

* * *

><p>During the night no one slept. They all kept watch on Allan, watching as he battled with his inner demons for hours on end. He was still shirtless, his chest glistening in the torch light as the fever caused sweat to break out. His fever had decreased a little, but still raged on in his mind, prompting the blonde to wake up screaming and sobbing until someone gently calmed him down, gave him some water and then lulled him back to sleep. Djaq was quiet, never uttering a word as she and Will worked in harmony to keep Allan cool and refreshed. The blonde had quieted down sometime in the early hours of morning, and he rested fitfully under the blankets. Much had devoted himself to cook a light breakfast, as no one had taken a bite to eat since lunch the day before and despite their love and concern for each other, starving themselves wouldn't help Allan in any way.<p>

Much had to visibly force Robin to take the bowl, as the leader had not once let his eyes wander from Allan's lax form. Robin tried to refuse, saying that he wasn't hungry, but Much was insistent. He took the arrow that Robin was unconsciously playing with and forced the bowl and spoon in his hands, threatening to tie him up and spoon-feed him if the leader even tried not eating it. Robin's eyes widened and he immediately took the bowl in his hands, knowing very well that his servant wouldn't hesitate to do as he said. The archer could feel Much staring at him, as if trying to burn a hole through his brain while he ate the stew. Every swallow felt as if he had eaten a lump of rocks, but Robin pushed past it, knowing that he needed the food in order to survive.

_You killed Allan, and you're thinking on your own survival?_

Robin choked on his next spoon-full, prompting Much to scramble to his master and thump him harshly on the back, succeeding in dislodging the thick liquid from his air pipe. Hot tears filled his eyes, but Robin blinked them back, simultaneously setting the bowl aside while he regained his breath. He was about to raise his head again when small, nimble fingers danced along the skin of his throat, gently probing until Djaq was satisfied. She walked back to Allan without a word, but Much was still unconsciously rubbing his back, and Robin would be lying if he said that it wasn't relaxing him, but he needed to reassure the loyal member.

"Much, I'm fine, don't worry." His voice was rougher than usual, but Robin quickly fixed it with a small cough.  
>"Master, you have got to eat without almost dying in the process.." Much said, his tone shrill. John, Djaq and Will snorted at that comment, causing Robin's cheeks to redden in embarrassment.<br>"I wasn't dying Much." Robin murmured, shooting a glare at the servant.  
>"Could you at least finish it?" Much begged.<br>"No."  
>"Please?"<br>"Much, if you don't want me to throw up on you, don't force me to eat it."

Much quickly took away the bowl and poured its content back in the pot, knowing full well that his master would do as he said. Something was odd in the cave.. At least Much thought so. Then he realized what it was. It was deadly quiet. Only their breaths echoed in the high cavern, and Much let himself fall quiet, listening to John's heavy, loud breathing, to Robin's slightly quickened one, to Djaq and Will breathing in harmony... then Allan's somewhat restless one. The symphony was changing however, consequence of the blonde finally attempting to crack open his eyes.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather around the thief, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The blonde's lips moved, as if attempting to say something, and Will lowered his head, listening to the request before nodding and standing straight again. The fever had not yet went down, but it was at a much better degree than before, allowing Djaq to let him sit up once he proved he was lucid enough and wouldn't pass out seconds later. Will silently handed him a cup of water, and everybody noticed how he gazed at his friend's glazed eyes before turning and abruptly ushering everyone away, leaving only Robin and Djaq in the cavern with Allan. The others protested at first, but didn't say anything after Will gave them his most heated glare. Much didn't make a fuss, seemingly understanding what was going to happen, and after the others saw the servant leave quietly, they quickly followed.

Djaq fretted a little, taking Allan temperature, checking his reactions and making sure he was not going to suddenly collapse before joining the others outside the cavern, giving their leader a little privacy.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here? I mean, why are you still here? I'm sick, for pity's sake, I couldn't even walk! You could have left me behind, but you didn't. You could have went on with your life, saving the poor and all that, but you are wasting time here, taking care of a man who couldn't even follow a simple instruction. I mean, I didn't mean to swallow it, it just happened automatically because of all the chaos, but still, you could have..." Before Robin could even open his mouth, Allan was already blabbering away.<p>

"That's what other gangs did you know. I cracked my leg once, couldn't walk without collapsing.. They were caring for the first night.. Woke up the next morning and they were gone.. They just left me there. Lying in the woods, with only a rusted sword as defence. They didn't even leave a piece of stale bread! If it wasn't for a random healer that happened to pass by searching for herbs I would have died that day.. All because of a cracked leg. At least I was coherent. Could help them somehow.. I was, and still am prone to being, delirious Robin! I couldn't even choose reality from fantasy and dreams for God's sake!"

"You done?" Robin attempted to interject.

"No! You know these caves are prone to cave-ins when lightning strikes, and a thunder storm is happening right now, so why risk the whole gang just because this was the closest shelter? If we have a cave in and you die this gang will be nothing! NOTHING! You just risked everything with your decision and all of this because of me! I don't make a difference in the gang, so why should you endanger them just because of me?!"

Allan was breathing heavily, and he turned his head away, blinking repeatedly as to try and force back the tears that suddenly came to his eyes. Robin managed to sit next to him and as if sensing what the younger man yearned, but wouldn't dare ask for it, pulled the blonde in his chest and allowed him to sob, releasing his inner torment and confusion as his body shook in the brunet's grasp. Robin unconsciously murmured meaningless yet comforting words as he rubbed his comrade's back until Allan finally pulled back, using his arm to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Allan, the words you just spoken are nothing but a figment of your own fevered mind. We are a gang, and true gangs never leave one of their own behind, even if it means risking their own lives in the process. This cave was the closest shelter we could reach before the thunderstorm started, so even if you weren't sick and in dire need of shelter, we still would have found refuge here. Your presence affects the gang more than you know. Your humour keeps the air light and humorous when everyone is weary, and I have never seen Will open so much to anybody that wasn't his family or me. By any means, none of this was your fault, it was mine." Allan made to cut him off again, but Robin held up a hand, halting the thief from speaking. "I shouldn't have told you to chew on that plant Allan. I did it because I knew you would pull off the acting required, but I didn't think properly, and it's because of me you're suffering as you are right now." The leader never broke eye-contact, solid grey burning with passion boring into the glazed sky blue gaze.

Allan was speechless, staring at his captain as if in a trance. He had not expected that talk, and it left him reeling. His burst of adrenaline was fading, making his vision blacken at the edges, and still, Allan couldn't find any words to say. Robin must have noticed his exhaustion, because he gently eased the blonde in a lying position and fixed the blankets on his bare chest.

"Sleep Allan. We'll talk later, when you've recovered." Robin murmured.  
>"Thank you Robin.." The words were slurred, but the brunet understood and offered a small smile as Allan's breathing deepened and evened, indicating deep sleep.<p>

Djaq entered after a few minutes of total quietness and Robin allowed a small smile to grace his features, watching as the woman continued to fuss over Allan's sleeping form. The others were more at ease than before, all noticing that the tense air that had been surrounding the leader had gradually disappeared. Much had noticed as well, but nothing could dampen his mother hen instincts. Once sure that Robin's guilt and misplaced self-blame had been cured, he ushered the archer to sit down and forced a bowl filled to the brim with stew. Robin's eyes widened, and he made to protest, but Much would have none of it.

"You are eating that whether you want to or not. You've been neglecting your own needs for too much now, and you need to eat. So either eat it like a mature man is supposed to do, or I'll have John hold you down while I force-feed it to you!"

Robin risked a small glance at the others as a blush rose to his cheeks, noticing from their positions that they were ready to do as requested until Robin started taking care of himself again. He allowed a small, mocking groan to echo in the cave as he calmly ate the broth. After the first spoonful, Robin suddenly realized how hungry he was, and his stomach let out a loud growl, as if inviting the archer to eat further. Only dignity and fear of throwing up kept him from wolfing it down. Once the bowl was empty, he gave it to Much and moved to the mouth of the cave.

The storm had run its course, leaving behind only the smell of rain and heavy, dark clouds in the sky. The wonderful earth smell calmed Robin's senses and the brunet allowed himself to lean against the somewhat damp stones, giving rest to his weary body. A gentle wind was picking up, slowly blowing away the storm and giving way to warm sunshine. The archer allowed a small sigh of relief to turn into mist in the still cold air as the rays of light caressed his face, bringing colour to the somewhat pale features. The known facts that Allan was going to be fine, that it was no one's fault and that nothing had been lost or sacrificed during this adventure had weighed down heavily on the leader, and he allowed himself to slump against the soothing cold of the rocks, not noticing when his eyes slipped close on their own accord.

Robin was dozing when Will walked up to him from behind. The carpenter's steps were light and soundless, and he gently kneeled beside the tired archer, allowing a hand to check his leader's temperature before moving back to the cave. Robin had not even flinched, thus allowing John to smoothly pick him up and deposit him on a bedroll. Robin's only response was to bury deep in the covers. Much let out a small sigh before plopping down next to his Master, nimble hands unconsciously checking the man for fevers before retiring to the small man's lap.

* * *

><p>The night passed peacefully. Robin slept on, thankfully not plagued by nightmares, and so did Allan. The blonde's temperature had gradually lowered until Djaq announced that his fever had finally broke. It was apparent because the next morning Allan was quite literally drenched in sweat. Unsurprisingly, Robin woke up before Allan, owlishly blinking as he returned to the world of the living. Much was next to him and allowed the leader to gather his surroundings and sit up before offering a glass of water. Robin thanked him and slowly downed the cup before standing and stretching. The full night rest had done wonders to his body, and the archer was feeling drowsy as he forcibly tried to remember why they were in a cave. When everything rushed back to him, he spun around to face his manservant. Moving so fast proved to be a mistake as he misbalanced and almost fell on his ass, but adrenaline kept him standing.<p>

"Much! How's Allan?" He inquired.  
>"His fever broke this morning, he was asleep last I checked." Much assured him before handing the obviously hungry archer some bread and cheese.<br>"Thank you Much. The storm stopped right?" The leader asked in between bites.  
>"Yes. We can stay here for a few more days to make sure that the ground dries off properly, but we can go out to get food, game and wash up. In fact, John has already gone hunting." Much assured with a small smile.<br>"Good. Then we can check the villages." Robin decided before heading to where he knew Allan was laying.

When he entered, Allan was already sitting up and slowly eating a bowl of broth while conversing with Will. The brunet smiled as he saw Will unconsciously carve yet another arrow while keeping hawk-like eyes on his friend. Djaq was discarding of the cloths they had used to bring down the blonde's temperature, and all in all, the atmosphere was quite peaceful. They had come close to losing yet another of their small gang, and Robin was glad to see that Allan would still be with them for now. A loud guffaw of laughter brought him out of his reverie, and he turned to see Will's eyes crinkled in the edges as a smile graced his thin features. Allan was mock-pouting before he noticed Robin.

"Robin! Will told me you ain't gonna let me go wash!" His thick accent made the sentence even funnier as Robin shook with mirth.  
>"John is hunting Allan. We can certainly go wash up. I could use a dip in the water myself." Robin assured the young lad with a smile before squeezing Allan's shoulder, silently telling the lad that he was glad that the thief had survived.<p>

Allan smiled back before swinging his legs to the side and using Robin as support to ease himself on his feet.

"Watch it! You're going to be dizzy-" Djaq was about to warn him before Allan swayed a bit on his feet, grateful for both Will and Robin as they held him up, both with identical grins on their faces.  
>"Take it slow Allan, you still need to rest before being fully recovered." Will warned.<br>"What I need before sleeping is a wash. I feel as if I have been swimming in sweat." The thief grumbled.  
>"Well, you aren't wrong." Djaq quipped with a grin.<p>

Allan rolled his eyes before regaining his equilibrium and taking a few steps by himself. Apparently he passed the test as Robin was suddenly at his side and leading him out of the cave. Much grinned at the blonde and made to continue cleaning up before Robin pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we'll go to the stream and wash up, everyone needs it. We'll leave a note for John." Robin said with a grin of his own.

Djaq wrote a short note before following the seemingly hyperactive boys to the stream, where everyone waded in the shallow water, allowing it to wash away their stress and worry that the last few days had piled on them. A short time later John joined them, and soon enough laughter filed the air as the outlaws pushed and played with each other as if they were nothing but little children.

Allan watched all of this from his position a few feet away. Not wanting to get dunked under the water, he had floated a distance away, where he could still see Robin pulling the now heavily breathing Will from under water. His lips stretched in a grin as he saw their antics, and he allowed his mind to relax as the water lulled him in a gentle doze. He was woken up rather harshly when water splashed in his face. He instinctively spluttered before acknowledging who had woken him. Will was grinning at him from next to the others.

With a mocking glare, Allan joined in their plays and rough housing until Robin finally ordered everyone to go up and dry. They all headed to the cave, clearly exhausted but with grins pulling at their ragged features. Once in the safety confines of the cave, Allan plopped down on a random bed roll and let his eyes fall close, knowing that the gang had done just the same.

Robin took in his sleeping gang before laying down himself, a contented smile tugging at his lips as he allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, I have been watching this show for a while, and am in the middle of season 2, so it's been forever since I started this, but I made myself finish it xD<br>I hope you liked it, even though it is very common.  
>I loved Allan, but he ain't a favourite anymore to be honest, not just because of what happens in season 2 ;p<p>

Anyway! I have some pretty important notes for people who follow my work - I am on hiatus cause exams are coming up soon so I need to put my head in the damned books and study, or I'm going to fail. I have ideas for CSI:NY, One Piece and even 2 on LoTR. I watched the films recently and my imagination is going full speed xD I might post, but honestly, don't get your hopes up until February passes.

Disclaimer - I don't own Robin Hood BBC.


End file.
